


i had a dream i got everything i wanted

by wiltedfeathers



Series: wrapped around your finger universe [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, he's growing up before our eyes, it was time to give our boy a happy ending can you believe it, the day has come to where he finally settles down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “I just thought since, y’know... We’ve been down this road for so long I felt that it was time. I know I haven’t been the best or the most consistent but you’ve never given up on me.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: wrapped around your finger universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896940
Kudos: 17





	i had a dream i got everything i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> life has been hectic but i'm finally done with school for good and i'm starting a new job soon and i stopped putting off my supernatural binge so here's another part of the series i hope you enjoy it!!

Dean was tired.

Not just physically. His spirit was tired.

Almost a decade of hunts had begun to catch up with him. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone through this cycle of emotions, but it was the first time he truly noticed how much the job affected him. He was avoidant of his emotions, paranoid to the point that there seemed to be no penetrating his defensive walls. His brother knew him like the back of his hand and yet he was still so emotionally elusive to his own flesh and blood. There was only so much Sam could do for him as a brother, yet you were different. You were the wrecking ball that swung into his life and knocked down all of his walls, his tower moment, his safe space. 

You were his home and he’d do anything to keep you in his life, to keep you safe, to protect you in ways others couldn’t show up for him. He wasn’t one to get attached so easily but he was drawn to you like a bee to honey, a moth to a flame. Yin and yang. The two of you both completed and complimented each other, as you were the only one besides Sam to see right through Dean. You saw through the faux macho-man persona and saw someone who had to grow up long before they were ready, a sensitive soul in need of comfort, reassurance, and security. You were all of those things to him.

You were his family.

The sound of him unlocking the door and dropping his bags on the floor was enough to stir you from your catnap on the couch, yawning as you stood and walked to meet him in the entryway. His face lit up at the sight of you but quickly scrunched into a frown as he pulled you into his arms

“You look tired.” He mumbled into your hair.

“So do you.” You responded.

Dean always told you not to wait up for him. 

He told you not to wait up on the night of your first date because he was running late and paranoid that he was gonna ruin the night prematurely, even though it turned out to be the best night you had in a long time. He told you not to wait up after the first argument out of fear he’d lose you, finding it easier to push you away and find solace in alcohol to drown out how serious things were getting — something he wasn’t used to. You ignored his pleas every time.

You couldn’t live with the thought of going to bed for the night and waking up the next morning without him there. You weren’t dependent on Dean by any means and you had your own life outside of him but with his line of work the separation anxiety was too risky to ignore. You weren’t safe until you saw with your own eyes that he was back home in one piece. 

“Dinner’s in the fridge if you’re hungry.” A smile made it’s way onto Dean’s face at the mention of your cooking. “Made your favorite.”

“Something else I can look forward to.” Dean responded.

Dean was someone who was very hard to read. You were able to see past his walls and defenses to see who he was at his core, but after all these years together you still couldn’t tell when he was nervous. The man was panicking in your arms but his stone cold demeanor didn’t tip you off and it was almost a sigh of relief for him.

There was an engagement ring burning a hole in his pocket and he didn’t know how much longer he could go without getting down on one knee right then and there.

Dean was a man of action and he knew pretty words weren’t always gonna cut it. He went out of his way to show you he loved you as often as he told you and this time was no different. Proposing was something he’d continue to put off, knowing that you were the one he wanted to settle down and grow old with. When it came to you he felt as if the proposal had to be perfect, that he had to go above and beyond to make it special for you. Even when he didn’t have much else to offer he still made sure you were taken care of and you did the same for him, something he was eternally grateful for. There were no words in the world to describe how he’d go to the ends of the earth for you, but he could show you.

He may have stretched the truth to Sam about how much they actually made on this round of hunts. Hell, the main reason he chose to take those jobs was with the intention of getting the ring in the first place. Ten years ago he would’ve settled on some cheap ring from the nearest department store and made a false promise of getting you a real one eventually then going ghost before you even entertained the thought of planning. You deserved better than the old Dean.

“Hey, can I, uh, ask you something?” He asked. You nodded and rubbed the sleep from your eyes as he stepped back, nervously patting his pockets for the velvet box, sighing to himself as he dug his hand into his left pocket. His hands started shaking as he slowly got down on one knee, not breaking eye contact with you.

As your brain processed what was happening you were suddenly alert, hands going to your agape mouth. Your eyes welled with tears as you realized yes, it was really happening. 

Dean was proposing to you.

“I just thought since, y’know... We’ve been down this road for so long I felt that it was time. I know I haven’t been the best or the most consistent but you’ve never given up on me.”

“Dean, I...”

“I’m tired baby. I’m just so tired. I don’t wanna keep going on hunts and keeping you worried that I’m not gonna make it home. I want you to be safe and I want us to have that family we’ve been talking about for years and... I just... Will you marry me?”

Tears you didn’t know you were holding back had fallen down your cheeks and all you could do was nod and squat down to his level, pulling him into a shaky kiss. The two of you couldn’t stop laughing as you tumbled onto the ground, Dean’s hand finding your left one as he slipped the ring onto your finger.

“I love yo- Is that my shirt?” He asked. Your cheeks went red and you giggled.

“I told you I can’t sleep without you.” You responded.

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore.” He smiled. “I’m not going anywhere for a long time. Well, unless you need me to make a grocery store run.”

“You’re already the perfect husband and we aren’t even married yet.” You teased.


End file.
